Sari Broken Fall: Departure From Earth
by Emi The Ninja
Summary: First try on Transformers Animated so I'm not good at this kind of summary xD WARNING: Dyslexia, bad grimmer and possibly misspellings/ Sari let's her friends go back to Cybertron for a while, not knowing that they will leave her in danger (Optimus Prime - Ratchet - Ultra Magnus - Sari.S)
1. Chapter 1: News and Departure

**hello, this is my first Transformers fanfic that i'm writing.**

**up until now i've been writing 25 ninja turtles stories so if you find anything wrong with grammer and such i have a serious DYSLEXIA. English is my second language since i'm from Sweden so this info are just a heads up. i'm still going in school so expect slow updates if you think this story is worth updates at all.**

**the story is kinda based on the 4 pictures i have uploaded on deviant and i got the story line pretty water tight so far. hope you accept these details about me :) **

* * *

**Earth: 2 Years ago - Detroit - Autobot base:  
**

"...And that is pretty much it Sari...I'm sorry" Optimus Prime finished the painful news he had and covered his optics, he could not stand to see the pain in their human friend that had helped them feel like home here on earth since they had no way to get to Cybertron...Until Sentinel showed up, being a jerk as ever. Optimus had a hard time controlling himself from beating the living slag out of him when he bossed both his own team and Optimus like they were his slaves. He had been close to offline him completely when he attacked Sari even thou she hadn't said a word to him, only to Ultra Magnus.

Sari had left the base with Prowl and Bumblebee hot on her heels in their vehicle modes but they soon lost sight of her because of the jetpack she was using, sad and beyond pissed they had made their way back to the base and Prowl, being the calm ninja-bot he was, had completely lost his cool and almost sliced the blue prime in half if not his own Prime and Jazz had hold him back. Ratchet just trapped the minibot in his energy orb. **(A/N: i never learn Ratchet's ability xD so sorry) **Ultra Magnus himself was quiet as he went back to the ship but he didn't go their like he said.

He drove to Sumdac Tower.

There Sari's father, Professor Isaac Sumdac, greeted him in his polite way and they discussed the matter at hand and even brought the Mayor and Captain Fanzone, the later agreeing on almost everything. "But what about Sari? Those bots have been here for a year and they have been like her second family, they took her in when Sumdac here disappeared for a while"

"Yes, I am well aware of that. Optimus Prime has a spark that is most likely bigger then his spark-chamber can handle, he even cares for teams that is not under his command" The Magnus agreed and then looked at the elevators, Sumdac must have read his mind "Ah yes...Sari got back a while ago...It looked like she was going to something horrible to her self" "You might want to get a training room prepare for her, as I have understood the ninja-bot Prowl is training her, it might be good place to let off some steam on something that is not moving" Ultra proposed and the three humans looked at each other in surprised.

That did sound like a good idea.

The Magnus sighed and took his leave with hopes that Sari would calm down just a bit for him to have a privet talk with her, for now he would leave her be and this time he went to the ship. As he got there he found the Autobots there looking like the two Primes were about to slag each other and after what just happened Ultra wondered if he should let Optimus finally have his wish "At ease Autobots! And what ever you have said Sentinel Prime I don't want to hear, but you should be wise of not speaking anymore this Solar-Cycle...Because I am very tempted to have Optimus Prime's bots get their servos on you after what you did to Miss Sumdac" Turning to the red prime he reported, in a softer voice "She is at home, her father saw her enter and will inform me when I can have a small talk with her"

Optimus nodded sadly and waved for his team to followed him, which they did without a word, thou Bumblebee and Prowl looked like they shaking in anger. On their way back to their base they discussed if they would try their luck and talk to Sari, the final choice was to stand back and wait for her to come to them to let ot some of her pain on friends who loved her so much their sparks were almost exploding in their chambers. She was their dearest friend and they would not leave her in such a pain.

* * *

Sari laid on her back in the bed looking at the ceiling, deep in thoughts. She knew that the Autobots didn't belong among humans and they had almost forgot their own ways, like their language, their traditions, their friends and most of all their loyalty. They nedded togo back to remind them that they were cybertronians...Not humans...Well, not very VERY tall humans.

Then Sari remembered something...

Primus!

The god of the Transformers! Her friends had almost forgotten about him too! She couldn't let that happen. Suddenly someone knocked on her door and she allowed permission to enter, it turned out to be her father. He agreex to contact Ultra Magnus and Optimus that she was ready to speak with then and asked them to meet her up at a place she had chosen and the time.

There was something that Sari wanted to show them all, especially the Magnus.

* * *

**I hope that i got some of the characters right and that the chapter fits your taste.**

**you do not need to review or fav/follow this if you deem this horrible to be updated, but thank you for taking time to read. i will have a chapter ready in any case**


	2. Chapter 2: Choise made, Farewell Friends

**hello, I was kinda surprised that some was actually interested in this did so I'll keep going for a bit :) I'll try to make sure nothing is wrong, like a sentence missing a word or a word is misspelled**

**...**

**enough from me :3 on to the story, Transformers is owned by Hasbro**

* * *

**Earth: 2 years ago - Detroit - Dinobot Island **

Sari looked up as the Elite Guard ship landed not far from her and the first bots out were of course her friends with Bumblebee coming in full throttle *_Is he using his boosters? * _She thought as they stopped by her side asking her if she was alright and if they should stay on earth " No, you guys need to get to Cybertron, just for a while. You've been living around humans to long that you almost forget what you really are...You're Autobots not...very VERY tall humans" He bots chuckled at this and Bumblebee placed a servo on his human friend's shoulder, when the Magnus gave a short nod Sari continued.

"It won't be long and I'll be alright, I just go back to the way things were before you came..." She said and stopped when Ratchet blew...Literally. "WHAT?! BACK TO WHEN Y. WERE ALONE BASICALLY ALL THE TIME?! You got friends now Kid...You really going to let that go?" He asked and they all realized that he was right, Sari had been alone most of her life and since they had met her they loved every moment she would run to them for something, like spending time with them or learn anything. Now she wanted to let it all go? "I thought you wanted us here Sari...Wait, is this because of that jerk Sentinel?! I'm going to offline him! Bumblebee shouted and tried to leave but everyone grabbed him, they were glad he was a mini bot. "Come on, it can't be that bad to go home for a while? You can catch up some news about Decepticons, inform the Council of everything that had happened here on earth..." Sari pointed out and Jazz, who was standing beside the Magnus, smiled "I think she's right, you guys got tons of catching up to do" "Like what? Fix space bridges?" Optimus asked annoyed and suddenly Ultra Magnus stepped forward towards Sari, who sat down on the rock she had been standing on. The other bots took it as a cue to leave them alone to talk.

"Are you sure about this Miss Sumdac? Our time is different from Earth's" Sari nodded and went to bid her friend goodbye, only problem was that Bumblebee refused to let her go after his hug "Come on 'Bee! You're squashing me!" "But i don't wanna leave you alone here"

In the end they all boarded the ship, dropped of Sari by Sumdac Tower and then left Earth behind them, not knowing they had left Sari in grave danger that could possibly kill her.

* * *

On board the Steelheaven the Earth bots were completely shut down from the rest, they had been standing by the window watching the home planet of their human friend and their second home slowly disappear in the distance until they couldn't see it anymore but still remained.

"You think is was a good idea to bring them along? The lil' lady looked kinda hurt and scared" Jazz mumbled to Ultra Magnus, who felt something in his spark that made him worried about the human "She let them go for now, but once all rumors has been cleared up I hoped you could transport them back to Earth" "My pleasure Sir, I kinda liked that place...Makes me wanna go there next time i got vacation" The white ninja bot chuckled but deep down he was just as worried, he had started to like Sari. She was asking tons of questions about ninja-bots, wanna learn their way of fighting, learn their history and compare them to the ninjas on Earth. Jazz had spent pretty much a day and half with Prowl telling her and he couldn't help but smile, her eyes had looked like they were stars when he and Prowl promised that they would show her the basics of Circuit-zu. They waited for about 10 minuets for her to calm down before giving her a special data pad in her size that would pretty much work like homework.

_"I can't wait! I won't even rest until I've got it all" _

"Think we'll see her again? I mean...Cybertron's time is different from Earths!" Bee panicked a little as he thought about it. Optimus could feel his spark going cold as he got an unpleasant vision of an heavily injured Sari and close to death. He only hoped it would not happen for real.

* * *

**i hope i have got the grammar right and that your read will be enjoyed :)**

**if not just be honest, i don't mind getting lectured...It helps me fix any mistakes that i make**


	3. Chapter 3: Return to Earth

**Chapter 3 is up :3 i'm getting more surprised that this story is getting such attention even thou real life is getting the way for everyone, but i guess we'll manage, **

**also i don't know if the jet-twins and Bee are younglings...or teenagers...so i'll go for younglings :) **

**i know Sparkling is a babyformer and they are so cute ^.^  
**

* * *

**Sari Broken Fall: The Battle Of Detroit, The Fall Of a Friend **

**...**

6 months had passed since the bots left Earth but Sari somehow managed to move on, even if she visited the base to make sure nothing was a miss or anyone broke in. She had her father and Captain Fanzone secure the area, placing robot guards and setting up an alarm that would go directly to Sumdac Tower and Fanzone's car. Sometimes she could be found in the newly built training room going through the datapad images Jazz and Prowl had given her. One day, around the beginning of the blossoming Spring she was going through them when something entered the atmosphere above Detroit in a very destroying looking way.

Sari watched through her window and wished she could help but remembered that she promised the bots that she would be fine when they got back, but somehow she had the feeling that whatever that thing was...It was coming for her! Sari took the risk and headed for the roof where the space bridge was still undergoing construction but she worked her magic and managed to get hold of a bot...Thankfully both the Jet-twins.

_"Sari! Good to see you!"_

_"DID YOU SAY SARI?! LET ME SEE HER!"_

_"Bumblebee calm down!"_

Before she knew what was going on all her friends were at the monitor, their faceplates showing happiness "Guys i know I promised to stay out of trouble but it looks like something just crashed on Earth and..." Suddenly the whole Tower shacked and when she looked up it was not looking good.

"You're coming with me dear!"

"AAAHHHHH!"

* * *

The bots on Steelheaven were on a route to scout and possibly have a look at the bridges there when Bumblebee decided to go through the pictures he had on his hard drive and hocked up to his monitor and soon the crew was looking too...until she came up.

Sari was covered in paint, sitting on the ground and had that face splinting smile on her face and her arms reaching for Ratchet. Bulkhead was looking through the paint jar since it had a hole in the bottom, Optimus and Prowl was smiling because Sari was laughing the whole time. Since Bee was nowhere in the picture they assumed it was a snapshot that would always be in his memory, only now the crew were both quiet and smiling sadly...

They missed their human friend.

"Sari doing Okie for Doki?" Jetstorm asked carefully and had his hands behind his back and helm down, like he was shy to ask such a question "I-I don't know Jetstorm" The red Prime said and placed a servo on the younglings shoulder before moving to the Captains chair. The Jet-Twins and Jazz had gone to Ultra Magnus to be singed up to Optimus's team since they couldn't stand Sentinel anymore, they found this team more fun and the Prime cared about them all, even about other bots that had some sort of problem. Heck he had even allowed a memory lost Arcee to join.

She was unsure about everything and when something got wrong Optimus just smiled and told her to try again til she got it right over and over...And she did.

"Optimus Sir? What is this planet called?" The Prime looked over at the hologram that Arcee was studying and felt his spark ache more "Earth, an organic planet filled with life of any kind...It is also the home of a friend of ours" He said, Arcee nodded and turned back to the hologram and didn't ask who the friend was. The subject was to upsetting for the Earth-bots. "Boss bot? think when can swing by and have a look? Maybe even get an alt-mode for Arcee?" Bulkhead asked and everybot looked at the Prime, whos helm was in his servos.

When he looked up his blue optics went to the controls, then to the hologram of Earth, the monitor that still showed a red paint covered Sari and back to the controls "Contact ultra Magnus" Jazz literally flew to his spot and got hold of...Sentinel, he didn't see Jazz and the Jet-Twins zoom behind Bulkhead and Prowl taking Jazz place by the controls when he spoke.

_"Optimus, you finally left that disgusting planet...Where are you now?"_

"Space Bridge Alpha B093078, why?"

_"Just a few bots here how noticed you guys been gone for a while, anybot heard from Blurr?" _

Optimus looked at Bee and sighed "Bumblebee found him slagged to a blue cube, he was brought the the medic bots for a new protoform. Last I heard he was recovering nicely and wanted to go to Earth to scan a new vehicle form"

_"Oh, well...Ouch and good to hear that he's coming around...Have you, by any chance, seen the rest of my bots?" _

"No, not since you half destroyed Sari...NOW MOVE YOUR SLAGGING AFT SO I CAN GET A HOLD OF ULTRA MAGNUS!" All bots flew in the ceiling when Optimus completely flipped, even Sentinel was freaked out.

_"One nano-click" _He piped up and the screen turned off for a moment "O.P, you can flip!" Jazz mumbled but Prime just smirked at them all, telling them that he was mad at the blue Prime, not them. Just then Ultra Magnus came on and he had a small smile on his face plate.

"_I heard the explosion and I take you are in a hurry Optimus Prime?" _

"Sir, I'd like to have your permission to pick up Blurr and have him and Arcee come with us to Earth, both for them to scan new forms...And to see an old friend" Optimus stood in salute the whole time while the rest of the bots almost had a spark attack, they could hear that the Council was in the background meaning they were discussing the matter. Soon the screen sifted and the Council and Magnus was seen all together.

_"Do you think it is wise Optimus? Time on Earth is different from ours" _Alpha Trion said and saw the bots lower their helms in pain, Ratchet had to stabilize Bumblebee. He also caught the picture of Sari and smiled at it, no wonder they missed her. "Ultra, I think these bots have earned the right to do so...Perhaps it could would Do Agent Blurr good as well, Ratchet is among them after all" Ultra nodded as he stared at the picture of Sari.

"Very well, Optimus Prime, return to Cybertron and pick up Agent Blurr! I will re-sing him to your command"

The Bots on the ship flipped out in joy and they practically flew to their stations as Jazz took over the controls "Next stop: Cybertron! then: Earth! Hold on to your tailpipes, this baby is going max speed!" Was the last thing they heard before turning of the "They care for the human...Not bad" WheelJack said and turned to The Magnus "How is it?"

"Sari Sumdac is very loyal and cares for her friends, which she did not have until Optimus's crew met her. It makes me wonder...Is she still online?"

* * *

"T-T-To Earth? U-U-Under your command?!" Blurr's new optics went wide as he heard the news and they all nodded "And see her?" "You got it! Now stop asking and let's go!" Bumblebee cheered and helped Blurr to the ship, Ratchet got very good medical supplies loaded up as well leaving him speechless only to find out to was a favor the medics owned Optimus after he found a good amount of Energon that was transported to them.

"A-Are You sure We are g-g-going to Earth?" Blurr asked as he sat down and winced as he felt pain in his new stiff body, he had to walk around later to get is more used, then speed up til he was back to his wild speedy self "Yes Blurr, we are and you are going to get a new vehicle mode, you too Arcee" Said Femme was surprised at it but when bulkhead explained she agreed. "A-A-And Sari? We'll see her t-t-too?"

"Sari?" Arcee mumbled to Prowl, who nodded "A very close friend to us, she helped us adapt to Earth's costumes and therefore we were accepted to stay in Detroit. We five were also her first friends as she had been alone most of her life" He said and showed a hologram and info about Sari as her 8 year old self "That key around her neck is charged with a small amount of the Allspark, not ever Sari knows why it chosed her" He went on as Blurr now looked at the hologram as well.

Once Prowl was done Jazz announced that they would arrive on Earth in about 2 megacycles, some how they got hold of a worn out Proffesor Sumdac but he told that that he would tell both Fanzone and the Mayor of Detroit. They thanked him and told him to tell Sari too, no one but Arcee and Blurr noticed that the human's face went slightly pale but did not voice it out loud "Something must have happened...He just wasn't sure of how to tell them" Arcee whispered and Blurr nodded...

Somehow he had a very bad feeling in his spark...That something had happened to Sari.

* * *

**and there we have the chapter :) i will name them as well since i wanteed the story to focus on one picture but i decided to name the chapters instead...so sorry for any grammar mistakes**


	4. Chapter 3: Return to Earth (version 2)

**i know, why post a part 2 of chapter 3? coz the previous one was to confusing even forme and i couldn't leave it like that so i posted this with a cute moment as well :3**

* * *

**Sari Broken Fall: The Battle Of Detroit, The Fall Of a Friend **

**...**

6 months had passed since the bots left Earth but Sari somehow managed to move on, even if she visited the base to make sure nothing was a miss or anyone broke in. She had her father and Captain Fanzone secure the area, placing robot guards and setting up an alarm that would go directly to Sumdac Tower and Fanzone's car. Sometimes she could be found in the newly built training room going through the datapad images Jazz and Prowl had given her. One day, around the beginning of the blossoming Spring she was going through them when something entered the atmosphere above Detroit in a very destroying looking way.

Sari watched through her window and wished she could help but remembered that she promised the bots that she would be fine when they got back, but somehow she had the feeling that whatever that thing was...It was coming for her! Sari took the risk and headed for the roof where the space bridge was still undergoing construction but she worked her magic and managed to get hold of a bot...Thankfully both the Jet-twins.

_"Sari! Good to see you!"_

_"DID YOU SAY SARI?! LET ME SEE HER!"_

_"Bumblebee calm down!"_

Before she knew what was going on all her friends were at the monitor, their faceplates showing happiness "Guys i know I promised to stay out of trouble but it looks like something just crashed on Earth and..." Suddenly the whole Tower shacked and when she looked up it was not looking good.

"You're coming with me dear!"

"AAAHHHHH!"

* * *

**This part is completely re-written as i have made a huge mistake: these 2 moments is set up so the bots don't know that Sari is in trouble even thou she contacted them.  
**

**l**

* * *

The bots on Steelheaven were almost going insane with worry when they saw something behind Sari and then the screen went black, Jazz wasted not time and almost fried the engines while everyone got ready. Prowl tried to find the nearest Space Bridge but the only one close was the Space Bridge Nexus on Cybertron so Optimus got hold of Ultra Magnus, who gave permission and took care of the most important things.

The Jet-Twins tried to calm down a almost flat lined Bumblebee and then brought him to Ratchet who put him in stasis "this is to much for the Kid Prime, you can barely say 'Sari' and he's almost about to flip...Much less Prowl" As if the ninja bot heard the old medic bot his servos turned into fists and he began to shake, he was worried about Sari. So much that he almost couldn't handle the pain.

"Who would have thought such a small thing could catch your sparks so fast?" Blurr asked, his shutter now gone and looked a bit better as he walked around getting used to his new body. They all looked at each other when they realized that Blurr was right...

Who did Sari catch their sparks?

"She was never scared of us" Optimus recalled and sat down in the Captain's chair and Ratchet chuckled "The moment she found out I was a medic she would stop asking questions about our anatomy, then out of the blue she says 'You are just like us humans! Only difference is that you are very tall'. Never thought the Kid could be so right when we compared notes on the fact" He said and looked at the monitor again, smiling as he remembered the day she reached her arms like that for him. He had seen many sparklings do that to him but they weren't so cute as Sari was when being covered in paint.

...

_"Hey! Anyone seen Sari today?! She usually comes running to my lab at 14:15 like she was rocket high on sugar, but she's not been here!" Ratchet yelled as he came running to the main room of the base, finding Optimus and Prowl but the communication center and Bumblebee in front of his game. All three looked at him in worry "But...She usually arrives at 9 each morning...Prowl contact Professor Sumdac!"_

**_"Oh my, Optimus Prime! what can I do for you?" _**

_"Professor, where is Sari?"_

**_"Over..At your...Base? why, she has not arrived?!" _**

_"No she hasn't...Then...She's not that the Tower?!"  
_

_The bots almost flipped in worry and ran to find Bulkhead...Who was trying to clean a red paint covered Sari "Um...Sorry guys, the jar's bottom brust and that paint fell right on her" Bulkhead apologized but Sari was laughing like crazy and looked at Ratchet "I heard you were looking for me and...I didn't wanna turn up like this!" She grinned at them and reached for Ratchet, who chuckled and picked her up with his magnets "Let's get you cleaned up first before you start climbing on me!"_

_"Don't you wanna fix your paint job?"_

_"Sari, don't make me wash you in the river" Ratchet smiled when they were in the corridor "You had me worried kid, not showing up and all without warning...Next time, tell us where you are and with which bot"_

_"I will Ratchet, sorry I scared you"_

_"If you only knew kid"_

* * *

"...I told you guys I was sorry about it! I-I couldn't show her like that coz you would think something horrible had happened! It was red paint after all! If it had been another color it would have been fine" Bulkhead said, remembering the day very clear.

"Why was I stuck with Sentinel? It sounds like you guys had the time of your tailpipes with her and Earth!" Jazz complained and even Blurr and the Jet-Twins sulked "Well, his not your Prime anymore...And you are going to Earth now right?!" Ratchet pointed out, Prowl saw the familiar flash in Jazz visor and preyed "Ratchet..Bad idea!"

Jazz accelerated so fast that half the crew lost their footing and landed in a heap while the ninja bots held on and grinned like nuts...It wasn't the first time they had done that. Arcee got up and looked at the hologram of Earth and rubbed her arm *_Sari...I hope you are alright, we're coming* _

* * *

Sari dodged the blast again and looked at Swindle who was grinning like nuts "You really think the Autobots will save you? Doubtful but at the same time interesting...You must be a weakness to destroy them, well not all the Autobots but the once who are so fond of this planet"

He barely noticed Sari run to the edge of the tower and then she felt a blinding pain in her side that now had circuitry poking out and a mix of blood and oil dripping, she also noticed that her shin and tight had injuries as well...Ratchet would have a fit if he saw her now. "What are you going to do? Offline me?!" Sari spatted and dodged another blast but this time her right arm was blasted off and the skin on her face was torn of on the same side "Not quite, just to make sure you won't run from me but it looks like you're a tough organic...Or...Tecno-organic?" Sari was about to run again when Swindle blasted her left leg off her body and she fell from the roof of Sumdac Tower.

*_Yep, Ratchet will flip...Along with the rest of the bots and Dad* _Was the last thing that went through her mind as she closed her remaining eye and fell, broken and falling. She had lost of own battle of Detroit.

* * *

** i do hope this version is better but i'll leave the old chapter 3 up :) hang tight, chapter 4 could be up in about 30 min xD**


	5. Chapter 4: Truth Is Revealed

**i planned to get this up in the afternoon but i've been in school, then fixing more things then i can count and now...finally! I got this up! xD**

* * *

**Sari Broken Fall: Back to Detroit, Truth is revealed **

The Autobots landed on Dinobot Island and took the ship to Detroit where Fanzone waited with a few good looking cars for Blurr and Arcee to scan, his eyes went wide when he caught sight of Blurr "Wow...He really needs a new form, now i understand why Sumdac wanted me to do this" He said in wonder. Blurr found a car that looked like his old form and chosed it without question and Arcee picked a nice Ford pick up truck (**i am awful with cars xD i paint them more then i care about models and yada yada**).

"Where is Sari?" Optimus asked in worry and could see that Fanzone paled "She's...Well...I think she's over at your old base and..." "We were in contact with her when something attacked!" Bumblebee yelled, Fanzone lowered his head "Alright, I bring you there just...Don't freak out okay? I know you wanted her unharmed!" He said and got into his car, followed by a group of worried Autobots. the drove to one of Sumdac's lab and found a crowd trying to get inside and Porter. C Powell was in the front of the crowd with what looked like people from the government.

"Is it true you have been hiding an alien disguised to be your daughter?!" One of them asked, when a huge shuriken slammed in front of them all and found the Autobots trying to hold back one very slagged Prowl. Powell however didn't budge "That thing has no birth records, security number or anything that proves she exists! there for I say we take her to one of my very secured labs and run several tests, who know? Maybe she can be used as a power source for decades and we can scan her weapons to make our own!" "Sari is a living being just like we all!" "She is a monster! And you have kept her hidden for years Sumdac, that makes you a criminal!" Powell roared but as dumb as (**i just wanna hit that guy...and blow Sentinel xD**) he was he didn't care about the Autobots behind right behind him until Fanzone cuffed him.

"Alright Mr. JerkAss, i'm taking you in and if this crowd doesn't leave with in 5 minutes I'll arrest you all and send you to a prison no one will hear you from!" The crowd of reporters left without question and Powell went to the Police station, Sumdac looked so horrible that Optimus carefully picked him up in his servos and followed Fazone to a special Lab...

*Lab B213 - Project S.B.F*

"S.B.F?" Acree asked as she, Jazz, Blurr and the Twins looked at the sign, not really sure what it meant "It's a security measure, makes people think something else is going on and how Powell found out don't ask me! I'm going to strip everything he owns" Fanzone said and tapped in the key-code he obviously had tapped in several times and the doors slid open "Welcome back...It's time you know the truth" Sumdac said and Optimus placed him on the floor as they stepped in.

The lab had scientists, Doctors and guards running around a large tank that had 4 huge tubes attached to something in the tank, Sumdac went to a control tablet and tapped something in "Sari? Can you hear me?"

Jazz fell to his knees "N-no! What happened to her?!" He was the only bot who could speak as they stared in horror at the tank, holding what was left of their friend. Sari's right arm and left leg was missing, her right part of her face was torn away, her shin and tight had severe damage and her side was the reason none of them could talk. But what worried Ratchet was Sari's chest, her spark chamber was opened and they could see a small, glowing dot flicker in there. It looked like it was going out in any moment. "Sari...What happened to you while we where gone?"

Optimus turned to Fanzone and Sumdac "When did this happen?"

The both looked at each other and Sumac spoke "Sari was in the training room going through the moves Prowl and Jazz gave her on the datapad when something entered Earth's atmosphere and headed for the Tower, before she knew what was going on Sari ran to the Space Bridge controls and got hold of you, but then he came..." Sumdac lost his voice and the Captain took over "...Swindel reached out for Sari but she jumped out of the way and kept on for about 10 minuets before she started to get those injuries, we know this because we went through the security cameras. Sari was falling from the roof when we got there and she hit the ground hard, crater got fixed about a week after we brought her here"

"When did this happen?" Prowl asked and grabbed bulkhead as if he was going to fall over if he heard the answer.

"2 Earth years ago"

* * *

**3 weeks later - Detroit - Lab B213 aka 'Sari Lab' **

Ratchet sighed as he walked over to the tank and looked at Sari, taking in the damages she had on almost her entire body. If they had known they would have stayed on Earth or better yet, they would have brought her with them and she could learn more about Cybertron by meeting more friends. "Sari, I'm not sure you can hear this old rust bucket of a bot but know this: We are miss you! Not a day goes by when I feel useless of not being able to find a way to fix you, heal you or anything...I-I-I'm sorry Kid" Ratchet lowered his helm and clutched his servo. Sari didn't even move inside the tank, her long hair was flowing with the currents of the water, energon or what ever she was in.

Her face was reconstructed, thank Primus but the hole in her side and her missing arm and leg made Ratchet's spark ache even more "I will find a way to fix you Kid...Just hold on, and try to hear our voices" He placed a shaking servo on the glass and looked at Sari's cracked optic.

_"Perhaps she is not as lost as we think" _

The old medic bot turned to the door to find Prowl and Jazz standing there, their visors locked on the tank where it's reflection was shown "Uh?...Common language mind you Jazz? This old bot is still stuck with the old ways" Ratchet asked and sat down "Sari never called you old you know, she always saw you as if you were as young as we are...In your spark" Prowl admitted and watched their friend, the door opened again and each bot flew in a ling standing in salute:

Ultra Magnus was standing in front of them with Alpha Trion and Perceptor.

"At ease, Optimus Prime will join us shortly" Magnus spoke and turned to find the said Prime there, during the time they had been back on Earth Optimus had gotten his jet pack fixed so that the wings could be folded into the pack itself to cause less damage on everything and had now become a mod thanks for Ratchet.

"What brings you to Earth Sir?" Jazz asked when he lowered his servo and moved so he was standing in front of the tank containing Sari "There is no need to be protective Jazz, we will not harm her" Alpha calmly state and stepped back.

"Alpha Trion with all due respect I don't think it's you Jazz is worried about...But the bot on your left" Ratchet spoke up and they all looked at Perceptor, who had not even moved his optics from Sari "Perceptor, we are not here to experiment on her...But to see what we can do for her"

"THaT Is Not MuCh UltRa MagNus...SHe Is To heAvIly DaMageEd To bE RePaRiEd" Perceptor finally said.

*_So he was looking at her to judge her injuries...Couldn't he have done it in a less scary way?* _Prowl thought and lowered his shuriken just a few inches while Jazz put away his nunchucks completely and stepped aside as Ultra Maguns walked towards the tank, cletching the Magnus hammer in his servo. This was the consequences for Optimus and his crew when they left Earth? He could almost understand why they were so protectiv over her, "We'd like to take her to Cybertron for better access to a mad bay" The Magnus decided but stop when Optimus spoke "Isn't it better if we bring the material here? I'm not sure we can removed her from there without causing more damage" Ratchet said and placed his servo on Sari's tank.

The three newcommers looked at each other "Optimus, do you mind if we contact the Council?" Alpha Trion asked and Optimus told the to follow himand take all the time they needed for their call.

* * *

**up you go chapter before the readers goes nuts xD**

* * *

**up you gomor**


	6. Chapter 5: The Voice Of The Butterfly

**sometimes coming up with a chapter is hard xDDD and this is kinda short but that's coz i didn't want you guys to go nuts of waiting :) i'm trying to create a deadline for each chapter xDDDD  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Voice Of The Butterfly **

**"_Prowl! Wake up sleepyhead!"_**

_Not to far from where the ninja bot sat in meditation was a butterfly hovering and soon landed in his cupped servos "**Are you going to be like that all day?" **Prowl had no idea of what the creature was talking about until it started to glow and change, soon to his happiness a girl with dark skin, long pigtailed red hair and blue eyes was looking at him. The outfit complete with no trace of injuries and the smile covering half her face **"What? You look like I've come back from the dead!" **She laughed and sat down with her legs crossed in from of him, it was her own meditation pose that she found most comfortable and looked at him. This time he did find his voice.  
_

_"S-Sari?"_

**_"How many 'Sari' do you know in the universe?" _**_Sari grinned.  
_

_"I-I can't...Sari, we are all worried about you"_

**_"How long has it been? You guys were gone for just 6 months...Missed me that much?" _**

_"Sari...It's been 2 Earth years since you were attacked by Swindel, let me show you" Prowl said and when he got a nod from Sari that told him to proceed he focused, soon the scene around them changed to the S.B.F Lab with Ratchet standing in front of the tank. **"Wow...I was that badly hurt? did Ratchet have a fit?" **"We all had, Bumblebee was forced to be put in stasis because his systems were going mad...As are mine" When Sari turned to him he continued knowing she would get it out of him any way.  
_

_"I have not touched Energon or recharged in over 3 weeks since we found out what happened to you, Bumblebee flips the second you are mentioned...In short...We all miss you" **"And...Optimus?" **"To us he's the same, just worried, but to the Council he's close to go insane with anger...Only Ultra Magnus understands, he has seen you and think he is to blame"  
_

**_"Well he's not, and don't worry...All things has a beginning and an end, we don't live forever...And my to halves doesn't count in this" _**_Prowl chuckled and picked Sari up in his servos "Will I see you again...When I'm not meditating?" He asked and Sari could see how his visor moved down, like he was sad. Smiling sadly she stood up and started to glow.  
_

_"SARI!"_

**_"You know Prowl...I won't always be there for you guys...But when I am, I'm closer then you think" _**_Sari smiled and soon the butterfly was there again and Prowl watched as it disappeared._

* * *

"Prowl?" The black ninja bot look to his left and found Ratchet standing there looking worried "You've been here for almost 2 days" "I...What?" Prowl looked forward and saw Sari, still in the tank and her spark looked more weak "She's fading isn't she?" "There's not much that can be done for her...I wanna pull the plug but that means I will either get yelled, scrapped and offlined in an nano-click"

Ratchet placed his servo on the tank for the 100th time since he got there "I don't know if I can keep being functional without her" He said, Prowl felt his spark ache even more. He wasn't the only one braking apart "We should have brought her along...This wouldn't have happened, and why do they insist on keeping her in this thing? It's wrong against everything!"

The older bot was about to answer that when the door opened, revealing Prime and a very angry Sumdac "I will not pull the plug on her! She right here isn't she?! Her heart is still beating!" Sumdac yelled, Prime growled "Because she's hocked up to a machine that keeping her spark trapped! she's been like this for 2 Earth years and you never bothered to do anything, I'm sorry but she is going to Cybertron...There is a way for older autobots to regain their lost limbs if their model part is nowhere to be found or if a bot is dumb enough to decline a new body. I know what's it's like because I've done the first option" Optimus defended and then he noticed Ratchet and Prowl.

"I'm sorry if you are getting frighten of my mood right now...It's just that Sari has been like this for 2 Earth years and it's not right, why keep her like that any longer? Don't you see that she doesn't heal one bit" They all looked at Sari and suddenly everybot was in the lab, the monitor that was checking Sari's spark beat suddenly went flat line and they watched in horror as her spark finally went out like a candle being slowly blown out. Prowl then noticed a butterfly on Jazz shoulder plate, and he remembered it.

"Jazz! Sari is on your shoulder!" He shouted, Jazz looked just in time to see the butterfly flying away from him and soon they all tried to catch it "Sari's body maybe in the tank but she has been here this whole time...Odd as it sound she told me" "You need to meditate more Prowl...Just not to much" Optimus said as he slammed his servos on the butterfly and then gently opened them, the little creature folded it's wings in and just sat there looking at him "Sari? Is this really you?"

**"You were the bot who said i was tough right?" **

The bots smiled and then looked at the tank "It would be nice if they would hurry up just a little"

* * *

On Cybertron things had gone from bad to good about the question to help Sari, somehow the Council had agreed to try use their own methods of healing and hope fully it wouldn't cause trouble.

At the moment Ultra Mangus was on his way to the Space Bridge Nexus when he noticed a small butterfly hovering not far from him "May i know your identity small friend?" He asked and carefully lifted his servos towards it, silently it landed and looked at him, like it was deciding if it was going to reveal it true form to him.

**"Can I trust you?" **

"Of course"

The two antennas moved together and created a hologram of the butterfly's true form, shocking the Magnus "You...Miss Sumdac!" **"Just call me Sari, I heard that you blamed yourself for what happened to me. Don't let the thoughts of me get in your duties as Magnus" **Sari said and clapped her hands behind her back, leaning her head to the left and smiled. Ultra Magnus wasn't sure what to do until he heard Alpha Trion coming towards him and didn't seem to notice the small creature in the Magnus servo. "We are prepared, all we have to do is to replace the tank that has Sari" "Good" Ultra Magnus said and turned his helm to Sari again...But found she had disaappeared. *_So that i why Alpha didn't notice her* _ He thought, but he didn't have time to think about it.

They had a friend to save.

* * *

**no worries xD this story isn't collecting dust, just had a few troubles with it and real life intterupting...updates will be slow just so you know :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Healing - Stage One

**Thank you for the reviews and I will try to update a bit faster...hopefully on my laptop ...tablet is a bit annoying xD**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Healing - Stage One  
**

Ultra Magnus, Alpha Trion and Perseptor found the earth Autobots waiting for him when he arrived on Earth with the new tank. "Welcome back Sir! I guess it didn't go so well" Optimus saluted and then caught sight of the tank "We only need to switch out the tanks, since Sari is a protoform of cybertronian origin then maybe this tank of cyber-matter will work on her if we combine it with the same drugs that her human half needs" Alpha Trion said and saw how the Earth-Bots optics became slightly brighter.

When they arrived the bots from Cybertron stopped when they saw the smallest creature sitting on Ratchet's shoulder, what was most odd was that the colors wee the same as the ones Sari had "doctor I hope she is stable enough to be removed from that tank and placed in this" Said Doc-bot checked Sari's vitals and confirmed that it would be possible...If he was the one who did it and they switched the tanks.

When everybot was in position Ratchet activated his magnets and carefully lifted Sari out of the tank with tubes still attached to her and placed her in Optimus servos and he was carefully holding her as the others took care of the tank. Looking down on her more closely he could see that Sari hadn't been shot from behind or in front, it looked like someone had shot her side from a close range and that was almost to much for Optimus to think about.

"What is going on here?!"

The bots holding the old tank was so shocked that they dropped it to the floor and watched how it shattered and found Professor Sumdac looking at the in horror "What are you doing?!" "Professor please remain calm while we place Sari in this new tank, the old one short circuited and we have to act fast" Optimus said and soon the new tank was in place and the old one being shipped away, Ratchet then used his magnets on Sari again and carefully placed her in the tank again. While he did that no one, bot or human, was moving and once the tank was sealed tight and running did Sumdac breath out.

"Mind want to tell me what made you do this?"

Optimus had to come up with one heck of a lie if he wanted to stay functional, luckily Jazz and Arcee came to his rescue "Some one had tinkered with the tank making the controls think that eveyrthing was normal but then we figured to use an Autobot method in healing! Some bots, like Ratchet here, can't get the part they need for the model so we place them in much bigger tanks then this and leave them for about a Earth day. Then we check on them to see if everything is in order" Jazz rabbled.

Arcee looked at Sari and sighed "But since Sari is Tecno-Organic we had to mix Cybermatter and the healing drugs that you have in those tubes, hopefully she'll come around now" Sumdac looked at the tank and sighed, he should have known human things didn't work on Sari but was he thinking? Nope.

* * *

Ratchet looked at Sari one more time before heading to his room for a long recharge "Don't run off now Kiddo, I want you in here when I get back" He chuckled before leaving. He didn't see the strange blue-white light coming from the lab when he walked away.

In the lab itself something was happening in the tank. Black and blue circuitry was slowly growing where her wounds was and it slowly sealed the holes, repaired her cracked optic and her right arm and left leg was slowly growing as well but that was going slow. But in the morning they all knew that it was working and it wasn't long until she was healed.

But soon Prowl and Jazz entered since this another sleepless night and their visors almost fell off their face plates. Jazz darted away to find Ratchet and Prowl stumbled to the tank, servos pressing the glass.

"Sari? Sari, can you hear me?! Please show me that you here with us!" He pleaded as he watched the wounds fade away, the door flew open in came Ratchet in his vehicle form, transforming and halted in front of Sari "Kid! Sari can you hear us?!" He shouted as his spark went crazy...Then the unbelievable happened...

Sari moved her head and body and her closed eye twisted before going limp again!

She could hear them!

"Kiddo..."

* * *

**slow updates because i got to much to do :P my month is packed so i pretty much got limited energy that is draining very quick  
**

**hope this is not so...lame or funky or...complete disaster xD**


End file.
